


To the Death

by AA_Batteries



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AA_love, Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle, Blushing, Canonical Character Death, Caught, Character Death, Daggers, Death, Enemies, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Girls with Guns, Goodbyes, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Inspired by Animation, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Rage, Revenge, Shooting Guns, Snipers, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, True Love, Why Did I Write This?, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries
Summary: This is an AU of a Battle Royal kind of scenario.This work is greatly inspired by Black Plasma Studios's BATTLE ROYAL series on YouTube.





	To the Death

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooo sorry I missed last weeks post. School's been crazy and life has been crazier. I'm going insane but I will still try to do weekly updates. :^)
> 
> This work is very, VERY inspired by Black Plasma Studios's BATTLE ROYAL series. It's a minecraft animation so if you're not into that you've been warned. I really hope you check it out tho. Their channel is so GOOD.
> 
> Enjoy! ;^)
> 
> Black Plasma Studios channel link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCawEP-InoKYKutsgq_vqIXA
> 
> BATTLE ROYAL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlwC6qEcb3o

The sirens went off without warning. The reactions of the people around me were almost funny in their variance. Some cringed, some cried. Some downright passes out. Those were the ones that would die. I frowned. No one should die fighting over something we didn't understand.

A couple seats down from where I sat, a group of people smiled and  _ laughed. _ They pointed out the weak among the condemned and laughed harder. My frown turned into a scowl. The people here were going to die and there they sat,  _ laughing _ . I opened my mouth, as though I was going to tell them off, when the bay door opened. I whirled as the straps that had held me prisoner to my chair released me. I stood warily, the group behind me forgotten.

I watched as the other passengers, no _prisoners_, stumbled toward the opening door. I listened to the blaring sirens, knowing that for many, that would be the last thing they ever heard. I watched as people leaped and slid out of the plane without hesitation. The wind rushed around us, blowing my midnight black bangs into my face. I brushed them out of the way as I walked toward the edge of the plane.

Below us the sky was filled with explosions coming from who knows where. I smiled to myself and double checked the straps on my parachute. If I was going to die, might as well go down in style. I took the last step and jumped.

And I fell.

No, I plummeted like an asteroid bent on destroying the planet. I watched the people around me fall alongside one another. I clamped my mouth shut. I refused to scream.

Suddenly, something landed on top of me. I gasped as the air was knocked out of my lungs. Someone grabbed my braid and yanked my head back. I looked at the face of my attacker. He was just some random dude looking for trouble. I kicked him off and watched as he fell below me. One success.

Then he exploded.

I covered my mouth and shut my eyes. He probably would have died anyway. This was probably faster for him, less painful. I cracked my eyes open and panicked. I could see the trees clear enough now that I was too close to the Earth for comfort. I yanked the string of my parachute and drifted the last 100 yards to the ground. And I hit the ground running.

The first thing I did was break a window. I grabbed a shard of glass and roughly chopped my braid off. Taking my two hair bands, I pulled my hair into pigtails, hoping I didn't look like a five year old. The fact that I was wearing a skintight black one piece probably didn't help.

I crept around the abandoned neighborhood, hoping to find a bat or a gun for self defense. I ran into a lot of corpses, but most of them had died from the fall and had no weapons on them. I kept going. I needed to find something before I ran into heavily armed and deadly people.

But I'm really not that lucky.

If leaned against a wall, panting from the blazing sun. I heard murmurs from around the corner and froze. If they were armed, I was dead. If they weren't I had a chance. I peeked around the corner then snapped back. I felt the blood drain from my face. Dead. So dead.

There were two guys, drowning in the number of weapons they had. They were leaning over the body of someone who'd been unlucky enough to meet them. I peered around the corner again, trying to figure out if I could get passed without them seeing me. They had so many weapons. Long range, short range, melee. You name it, they had it. I looked behind me a second too late.

The bat sent me flying into the air. The guy holding it wasn't an experienced fighter, I could tell. His stance was shaky. When he had hit me, I had flown directly in the deadly pair's line of sight. They both jumped up, but ignored me. They must've thought I was dead, already taken care of by the guy who had just made the worst mistake of his life. He took a step towards me and right into the line of fire.

And then he was gone.

I didn't see that though. I was too busy army crawling my way around to the place they'd been looting the body. All I needed was a gun or a dagger, something I could fight with. I got up and crouched by the body, looking for something,  _ any _ thing, they might have left behind. I looked behind me just to make sure no one was there. Then I looked up to see that any hope for surviving I'd built up was all for nothing.

In all honesty if I hadn't looked up I would probably have died on the spot. But I was able to jump far enough away that the bullet only grazed my side instead of sinking into my stomach. I was knocked into the wall behind me. My eyelids fluttered and I ground my teeth together. If I passed out now I was a goner  _ and _ a wimp. I placed I hand over my wound and prepared to die.

But it turns out the world decided to have mercy on me. I heard a grunt and cracking and then nothing. I opened my eyes just barely, still preparing for a bullet to the stomach. I gasped and leaned as far back as I could when I saw the giant before me. He was at least seven feet tall, and when he saw I wasn't dead, he smiled. The fact that it wasn't the cruel, ruthless smile of a killer threw me off.

"Hello, I'm Nino. And you're welcome for saving your butt."

I just sat there, staring. I was hallucinating. That's fun. What's next, flying pigs? The guy of my dreams? I'd lost too much blood. Darn it all.

Then the giant, Nino, handed me bandages. He smiled as I floundered for words to thank him. He helped me bandage myself and then we were off.

"I'm Marinette, by the way," I said, brushing my bangs out of my face again. If this was still a hallucination, my imagination was _great._

"Nice to meet you, Mari," he said, winking at me. I scowled at him and he laughed. I sighed. Probably not a hallucination. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

We'd been walking for awhile when we heard the bang. A gunshot. Sniper probably. I spun around and saw a body fall down right behind us. I covered my mouth in horror of how close they'd been, and looked up. A girl was crouched in the trees. Her frizzy red hair was easy to spot but I couldn't make out her face. The lower half was covered by a face mask.

I yanked on Nino’s sleeve and gestured urgently toward her. I pulled my pistol out of its holster, but Nino blocked my hand. I looked at him, confused, but he was smiling at the sniper in the tree.

"Hey, Alya! Thanks for the save," he gestured toward the fallen body of the silent assassin.

"No problem, Nino. Looks like you found a new friend. Who are you, short stuff?" Alya responded, looking curiously at me.

"Marinette," I said, crossing my arms defensively across my chest. My height was not my strongest trait, "Nino, who is that? How does she know you?"

"That was my neighbor on the plane. We talked about teaming before they dropped us."

"Huh," I said. I wasn't quick to trust.

"So," Alya said, jumping down from the tree, "Do you guys have any idea where this magic box is?"

"Nope," Nino shrugged.

"Nada," I said, just to one up him. We were all on this island to be the last survivor or survivors of finding some box. Apparently there was a prize we would split if we found it. A fight to the death for something we didn't understand. What a waste.

We kept walking, or rather, _I_ kept walking and Alya and Nino rushed to catch up. I stormed away from the strange encounter, lost to my own thoughts. It's not that I didn't trust Alya, she had saved our lives, but that new people weren't my thing. As I walked, Nino and Alya chatted a few steps behind me, I had the feeling that something was off, and it wasn't just their random friendliness toward each other. I looked up, searching the trees around us.

Suddenly, four people jumped out from the trees. I jumped back reaching for my pistol. But before I could so much as draw it, someone jumped down and chopped down three of our attackers. And chopped was the right word. He used an ax, something I wouldn't have thought of.

As he pulled the ax out of his third victim, a forth approached him, their back to us. I yanked my pistol from its holster and dispatched of him quickly. Our rescuer spun, worried we were also a threat when he heard the gunshot, but grinned when he realized I'd paid him back for saving us. We walked toward him, Nino taking the lead.

"Hello! I'm Nino, at your service," he took a dramatic bow and I laughed at his theatrics.

"Alya, it's a pleasure," Alya’s slightly southern accent was more pronounced since she had taken her face mask off. She stuck out her hand and smiled sweetly. The stranger approached her warily, looking at the sniper rifle at her back.

When the awkward handshake was over, this guy, this man, this stranger looked over to me. He seemed to be expecting something. But I was too lost in his eyes to realize that. His bright green eyes stared at me with a question. One he expected me to answer. What?

"And you are…?" he prompted me.

"Oh… Oh! Sorry, I'm Marinette," I realized I was blushing from head to toe, and this realization only made me blush harder. To cover this up I said the one thing that probably made the conversation more awkward, "You looked so agile jumping from that tree. Like a cat."

He looked down at his outfit. A black tank top and black cargo pants being held up by his black leather belt. The cheshire grin came back and he adjusted his belt to look like a tail. He held up his hands to mimic cat ears, then he winked at me and said, "Just call me Chat Noir, Lovebug."

"Lovebug?" The rest of us asked in synchronization. "And you're French now?" I added.

"Well," he, "Chat", rubbed his neck as he flushed, embarrassed, "with the blood on you, you kind of look like an inverted ladybug."

"I see," I self-consciously rubbed at the spots, "And what would your name be, 'Chat Noir'?"

He looked up and smiled as though telling us _his_ name had slipped his mind, "Oh, it's Adrien."

He fixed his belt and strode off, the rest of us following quickly behind.

~~~

We kept moving as fast as possible. When we found loners, we took them out quickly and mercifully. I was more of a shoot and run person, so Adrien was teaching me how to aim more accurately. Once, we saw someone sitting alone in a clearing, obviously just waiting to die. I pulled out my pistol and aimed for their head. My hand was shaking. I never liked doing this, but their death might as well be painless by my hand than be torturous by someone else's.

Suddenly, Adrien was at my side, lining up my fingers to hold the gun steady. He placed his chin on my shoulder and looked straight at the target. His breath was warm on my ear and, when I looked over at him, his bright green eyes were focused but sad. He didn't like doing this anymore than I did. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks from his closeness. He lined up my aim and his hand tightened around mine so I wouldn't flinch when I fired. I winced at the bang but my hand didn't waver. I gave him a small smile as I looked at him. I gasped. He was right next to me, our faces mere inches apart due to our difference in height.

He took a step back, hands up in surrender. He was grinning at me, although it didn't reach his eyes. When he turned I frowned and looked around for Alya and Nino. I didn't see them.

"Nino?" I called out to the woods, "Alya?"

Adrien started calling too, with about the same amount of luck. We both looked at each other and nodded. We plunged into the dense greenery of the forest. We called and called, never getting a response. I strained my ears to pick up something, anything. Tears pricked at my eyes. If they were dead…

My thoughts were cut off by the snapping of a stick a little way off. A quick glance around determined that I could no longer see Adrien. It was probably just him, but even so, I approached slowly, not making a sound. I pressed my back against a tree and peeked around to see something horrifying. Something not even my worst nightmares dared to create.

Nino and Alya, making out.

OK, so maybe making out was me being a 16 year old girl. But what was in front of me was not just a first kiss. This was downright face eating. I rubbed my eyes to make sure this wasn't blood loss, and when I found that it was real I didn't know what to do. I took a breath, trying to think of something to say, when someone cleared their throat rather noisily. The pair in front of me broke apart faster than the seams I ripped on a regular basis. The looks on their faces would've been something to saver for embarrassing stories if there wasn't only one reason their relationship would be going this fast.

They both thought they were going to die.

I left before any words could be exchanged. There was no proof that any of us would die. I had to believe that it wouldn't end that way.

* * *

We fought a couple more fights, the largest being a team of four. That seemed like the number everyone was drawn to. We were a team of four, they were a team of four

We were nearing the center of the island, wear we assumed the box would be. We reached a gorge with the thinnest zip line you ever did see strung across it. And what I saw on the other side made me feel all sorts of emotions I wasn't prepared for.

A group of four guys, go figure, was fighting another group of four. And, as though the world had just given up on my mental stability, the second group was the group that had been laughing on the plane. I growled without realizing it. The second group was winning. But that wasn't the worst thing. Not even close.

The group they were fighting had the box.

_ The  _ box. As though just seeing them didn't repulse me enough, they now had the thing we were all fighting for within their grasp. They had just finished slaughtering the other group with ruthless efficiency. They were almost like robots, mind controlled by the leader. They were an unstoppable force I would avoid at all costs. But unfortunately they had the prize, and I was going to make sure that all of those people didn’t die for nothing.

Nino took one look at the zip line, and jumped on, somehow having no doubt that it would hold his gigantic form. He used the dull side of his ax to slide down. All the while I held my breath, waiting for him to fall to his doom. But he made it. He ran straight into one of the guys, headbutting him straight into a wall. Wasting no time at all, he turned to the next threat and pulled out his shield that he’d found in our previous battle. None of the bullets that were shot at him could get through. One of the guys pulled out an ax and ran towards Nino.

“Nino!” Alya screamed in warning.

I looked up at the zip line and swung my gun across it to use as a hand hold. Adrien was close behind. All the while, Nino was holding his own against the other ax wielder. A well placed punch dispatched of him, then he threw his shield at the gunner, distracting him. Nino turned to face the leader, the ringmaster. He threw a punch while reaching for his ax, but the punch never landed.

It was caught.

Adrien and I were almost at the bottom of the zip line. I was too busy watching the fight between Nino and the leader to notice that the guy Nino had headbutted in the beginning had gotten up. Adrien yelled and I looked to see that the guy was holding a gun. I dropped off the zip line and hit the ground  _ hard _ . My wrist twisted backwards and I cried out.

Adrien didn’t hesitate when he landed. He ran straight at the no-longer-distracted gunner and took him out in a manner of seconds. I stood, cradling my wrist, and took in everything as quickly as possible. The guy who had shot me down had tried to sneak up on Alya, but Alya was now holding her own against him. Adrien was finishing off the gunner, so I left him to that. Nino wasn’t doing so well. The leader had him pinned against the box with no means of escape. I spotted a dagger between him and me, and took action. I sprinted towards them, picking up the dagger as I ran. I lifted it, aiming for the leader's temple.

But he was ready for me.

He dodged my stab, then twisted my arm in an effort to disarm me. I avoided his counter then took a swipe at his face, which he ducked under easily. I growled. I hadn’t practiced hand to hand very much. I brought the dagger up, assessing my options. The leader grabbed the hand that was holding the dagger and smiled at me. I tried forcing it in his direction, gasping when my wrist protested. He held strong and downright  _ laughed  _ in my face. I tried to twist the dagger to the side, and to my great joy, succeeded. It thunked into something and I turned surprised.

Nino looked down at me, a shocked look on his face. I i followed his eyes down to the dagger and what it had hit. I screamed when I realized it was lodged in his stomach.

I was vaguely aware of the leader laughing and Alya screaming. I felt hands pulling me away from the body of my friend and the shrinking silhouettes of my enemies. I pulled against them. They had done this, this was their fault. I didn’t know I was crying. I looked at the ax that Nino had dropped, and I looked at the evil group of four that I could no longer see. I felt Adrien’s arms loosen around me when I stopped shaking. Everything was painstakingly clear now.

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

We followed them to the shoreline. The leader and his right hand, the guy who’d shot me down, sat in the front of the truck while the gunner loaded the box into the bed of the truck. The fourth guy was packing all of the weapons they’d acquired. There was a grenade next to him, almost too good of an opening. I tapped Alya and pointed to it. She saw what I had seen and nodded. She held the sniper rifle up to her eye and took her shot.

The grenade exploded, demolishing all of the weapons and the guy next to them in one fell swoop. The other three, jumped into the truck with no hesitation and no remorse. I took a few shots after them but soon realized it was hopeless and we had lost them. I slumped defeated. Adrien touched my shoulder and pointed to a loner that had just shown up in his own truck. He took in our group of three and pulled out a gun.

He was dead before it left its holster.

“Come on!” Adrien yelled. I jumped into the driver's seat while Adrien jumped into the passenger’s. Alya crouched in the bed of the truck and we took off. We sped across the sand, quickly catching up with the other group who had thought we were long gone. The gunner in the back saw us first and quickly warned his companions. But we were already there.

Alya crawled onto the hood of the truck as carefully as possible. The other group swerved around trees to try to shake us, but it was in vain. When we finally hit a straight Alya stood like a surfer and prepared to jump onto their truck. I realized what she was doing a second too late.

“Alya, no!”

Her jump was like slow motion. My eyes struggled to watch every detail. She was midair for less than a second before hitting the other truck. She hadn't made it completely but she pulled out a dagger and stabbed the bed of the truck before she fell off. The gunner moved to step on her hand and force her off, but I shot him before he had the chance. With Alya somewhat in the clear I relaxed. Alya picked up the box and looked over at us, prepared to throw it. She didn’t see the right hand stand up with the gun.

“Alya!” Adrien and I screamed at her, trying to tell her, trying to warn her.

The crack of the gun was something we all heard. Alya dropped the box off the back of the truck and fell back. She gripped her side and scowled up at the last face she would see. I leaned forward in my seat as though I could block the bullet with sheer will. The second shot was a final sound.

We didn’t turn for the box. Adrien and I were both going to avenge our two companions.

We rushed after the other truck. My vision was tinted red and all I could see was us and the enemy. Us and them. Good and bad. I would kill them if it was the last thing I did. Adrien was more focused watching their every move waiting for an opening to end them.

That’s why he saw the grenade. That’s why he was able to save me.

* * *

It was the heat that woke me. All the fire from the explosion. I got to my knees and saw Adrien a few feet away. He was silent and unmoving. I gasped a sob. I covered my mouth and curled in on myself just staring at him. It was dark, my eyes could’ve been wrong in their assumption. But if they were right and he was dead, I wouldn’t have been able to function. And I needed to function right now because of the pair of footsteps I heard coming towards me meant a fight. I looked up and got to my feet.

The right hand was smiling. He took a step forward, reaching for his gun, but the leader stepped in front, holding him back. He smiled at me and said simply, “Rough day, huh?”

I yelled and pulled Nino’s ax from my back. His right hand man drew the gun and fired. But I wouldn’t go down that easy. I held up the ax and  _ blocked the bullet  _ and it ricocheted right back at him. My cry of success rang through the night. I ran towards the leader and swung at him. He limboed under it and punched me right in the chest. I slid back a couple meters, gasping because the breath had been knocked out of me. The guy I had hit leaned against a tree and took a few more shots at me. I blocked them all, though none of them hit him this time. The leader came at me with a dagger, but I dove away from him. The right hand took one more shot at me, but I knocked his gun away and split his head with my ax. I looked at him sadly.

I gasped when the leader stabbed my arm. The dagger went clean through. I kicked him away and ripped it out of my flesh. I gritted my teeth and screamed through them. He laughed one gleeful “Ha!” before I ran up to him and stabbed him through the heart. He looked at me as I backed away. He picked up the ax I had dropped when he'd stabbed me and I ran sideways to pick up an abandoned gun. I grabbed the handle and spun to face him. But he got there first.

The ax ripped through my abdomen. I gasped for air as I hit the ground. The leader fell back too, but he stopped moving immediately. My breaths became shallower and shallower until the black swallowed me up.

~~~

Adrien stood slowly, careful of his clearly broken arm. He covered his eyes against the sun. He laughed humorlessly. At least that grenade had given him a full night's rest. He walked away from the demolished cars and towards the still body of Marinette. She was probably still asleep.

He leaned over her, smiling. Then he saw the wound. It was a jagged cut across her stomach, deep and bleeding. He backed away and looked around him for the first time. Nino’s ax was stuck in the sand next to the lifeless body of the leader and his right hand man. He covered his mouth as his vision blurred with tears. She had fought them, two to one, and she had won. But she’d lost her life in the process. For him.

He looked out over the water and smiled at the sunrise he had somehow lived to see. It was so beautiful. It was only right that she would get to die and, in return, get a morning like this. The tears streaked down his face and he went to stand by the edge of the water. He closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful sounds around him.

And the sound of helicopter blades.

His eyes snapped open. A helicopter was coming his way. It was here to pick up survivors. He looked behind him one more time then started waving his arms in the air. He yelled in victory and defeat. He was leaving... alone.

When the helicopter finally got there he got on without hesitation. He ignored the congratulations he got from the pilot for surviving. Instead he took one last look at the island. He didn’t look at the bodies left on the beach though.

Maybe if he had, he would’ve seen the owner of the hand that grabbed the ax from the sand.

The other survivor.

**Author's Note:**

> I will do a part two if you guys want it. I wasn't sure how this one would hit since it's so different though. Please leave your thoughts down in the comment section and leave a kudos if you enjoyed. I really appreciate all of your support!
> 
> See you next week (hopefully!)


End file.
